


Zim Learns a New Word

by Well_Then_Extract



Series: Zadr Week Phase 2 2019 [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Lovebug AU, M/M, and that's valid of him, dib is an asshole and a freak and he's gay for angry zim, the holy trinity of gay bastard characters, yes they're fighting in the rain no i do not take criticism, zim gets pissed off the fic, zim goes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Then_Extract/pseuds/Well_Then_Extract
Summary: And it’s FUCKZim says fuck, and Dib thinks it's the most he's ever liked Zim.Zadr week day 2: AUWritten for @truekrisstianity on tumblr's wonderful AU
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Zadr Week Phase 2 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543864
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Zim Learns a New Word

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA okay so I really love the lovebug au and I'd die for lovebug Zim so I wrote him going off on a rant and no I'm not projecting shut your mouth.

_Okay,_ Dib thinks as he does the unspeakable, _okay well it’s not like this day was going in my favor, to begin with._

_Okay,_ Dib thinks as he sticks his tongue down an alien’s throat, _it’s really not like I have anything going for me anyway._

It began as a shitty day, and it stayed a shitty day.

Dib slept in through his alarm because something his dad did fucked with the power grid and turned off the power without telling him, so he was in a rush that morning. As he ran down the stairs, pulling on a shirt and tripping over his only half on boots, he started offhandedly yelling at his dad about killing the power and not telling him. He did not expect his dad to be there, in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee and glaring at Dib like he was going to skin him.

(Which Dib would have preferred to the actual chewing out that he got.)

He went on and on about how Dib didn’t appreciate what his dad did for him, about how Dib didn’t pull his own weight, and the least Dib could do to _repay_ his dad for everything he does for the family is to keep his head down and do what he’s told.

So Dib was already twenty minutes behind schedule, and after that, he was thirty-five minutes.

He skipped breakfast, which meant he skipped _coffee,_ which he either made at home or grabbed on his way to school, and coffee was critical to him being even somewhat functional during the day. So he was already bitter and exhausted and fed up with everything, and the pitying look Gaz kept giving him when she thought he wasn’t looking did not help things. He didn’t need her pity, she should save it for herself. He was eighteen years old, he can handle his dumbass dad yelling at him.

So Dib was late to class, because his fucking car was broken _again_ because his dad refused to take it into a mechanic because he assumed he could fix it, but he couldn’t because he was a _scientist_ and not a mechanic! One day Dib would have to just sneak it to a mechanic if he ever wanted it to work again.

He ran into class, exhausted and pissed off and he already wanted to go home, and the teacher yelled at him for being late and made him get a tardy pass.

To make matters worse, Dib has Zim in first period, second, fourth, lunch and sixth, so he had to look at his disgusting alien face and listen to his grating voice all day.

Zim chirped at him when he came back from getting a tardy pass, and Dib wanted nothing more than to pick up the insufferable little alien and throw him out of the window. He just grumbled something and sat in his seat, proceeding to ignore Zim for the rest of the period.

Zim, like the pest he is, came bouncing up to Dib the instant class ended, prodding him with questions and bombarding him with compliments.

“Back off!” Dib barked, resisting the urge to kick Zim out of the way.

Zim didn’t falter, still hopping behind Dib like his shadow on crack.

“Dib-bee!” he exclaimed, tugging on Dib’s shirt, “what’s bothering you?”

Dib groaned and walked faster, yanking his shirt out of Zim’s grubby hands.

“Nothing, _I’m fine_” he seethed through gritted teeth, batting Zim’s hand away from his arm.

“You don’t seem fine, what’s troubling you?” Zim pushed, although he had given up on trying to hold onto Dib as he walked.

“Nothing, I was just late this morning, which you saw. I’m fine, now stop bothering me and go away.”

“Did you eat breakfast? I heard that breakfast is very important for humans! It’s where you get your calories for the rest of the day and your overly large bodies require quite a bit of fuel so it’s important to eat breakfast and-”

“Oh my God, I never eat breakfast and I’m fine,” Dib whirled around to briefly glare at Zim, catching the alien by surprise, “and stop referring to people as ‘humans’ or I’m going to kick your face in.”

Zim flushed, looked away, and stumbled as he continued talking.

“Sorry Dib-bee, I’ll work on that. It’s hard to remember the correct term to address my fellow fleshy persons.”

Dib ran his hands over his face, pushing his glasses up and rubbing into his eyes. There were the beginnings of a headache throbbing at the back of his head.

“Anyway, you should eat something, maybe it’d help you with your mood, or the headache it seems you’re getting.” Zim continued, looking at Dib with sickening sympathy.

“It’s my headache, fuck off, leave me alone,” Dib snapped, quickening his pace to put some distance between him and Zim. Not that it mattered, they were going to the same class, but Dib still didn’t want to be pestered by Zim any longer than he had to, and he refused to continue this conversation. He was not going to be lectured by Zim of all people.

He stormed into the classroom and sat in his desk, putting his head in his hands and pressed his fingers into his temples, rubbing them in circles.

Zim skipped into class soon after, like Dib knew he would, stopping in front of Dib’s desk and sitting on it. His tiny legs hung over the edge of the desk, swinging idly.

“Get away from me.” Dib hissed, pushed as far away from Zim as the chair allowed him to be.

“Dib, listen, I’m only trying to help your fragile human organs function as best they can,”

“I’m going to make sure your alien organs aren’t going to function at all,”

“I seriously doubt that,” Zim barely acknowledged the reply, even though Dib meant every word of it, and continued fussing over him, “I’m just trying to do a nice thing and help you. Don’t you want a nice thing to happen to you?”

“My desire for nice things to happen to me is overruled by my desire for bad things to happen to you.”

Zim sighed, and then reached over and put his hands on the side of Dib’s head.

“Get your fucking hands off of me,”

“Your forehead is so creased,” Zim ran one of his fingers over it, smoothing the skin out, “you need to stop scrunching your face up when you’re mad. Humans age fast, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Dib reach up and tore Zim’s hands away from his head, holding them in front of him in a painfully tight grip. He dug his nails into Zim’s skin, hoping to leave a mark of some sort under his stupid gloves.

“Zim I swear to God-”

The bell rang, luckily, and the teacher swept into the classroom like she had been waiting for the bell to ring before coming in.

“Class is starting, go back to your seat lizard,” Dib spat.

“I’m-” Zim didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Dib pushed him off the desk abruptly.

He hit the ground hard, and Dib got a few raised eyebrows and whispers.

Zim slunk back over to his own desk, a few over from Dib, continuing to stare at him. Though now he was looking at Dib like he was a pet who had gotten yelled at and was sulking.

God, he was infuriating.

As the class went on, Dib could feel Zim’s eyes on him the whole time, it only made him more pissed off. 

Finally, class ended, and thank God Dib could avoid Zim until fourth period. He darted out of the classroom as quickly as he could, losing Zim in the halls.

He got a Zim break with fourth period, but also it was pre-calc and he despised that class with everything he had. The teacher was an ass, the other students were stuck-up and acted smarter than him, and there was too much homework (which Dib doesn’t do anyway, but he still gets annoyed when the teacher assigns it). The only good thing about fourth period is that Zim isn’t in it.

Eventually, fourth period drew to a close, and as Dib hurried out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher’s pointless call of ‘the bell doesn’t dismiss you I dismiss you,’ he wasn’t feeling any better.

He still had a headache, if anything it was worse now, from the lack of caffeine and he was probably going to have to walk to the coffee shop a few blocks down the road in order to function for the rest of the day. It was an annoying and unnecessary trip, and Dib was pissed that he had to go through it.

_God if Dad would just fucking let me take my char to a mechanic-_

Dib was shaken out of his mental rant by someone tugging on his elbow gently as he opened his locker.

Dib knew it was Zim because no one else would make the mistake of talking to him.

“Dib-bee! I have a surprise for you!” Zim announced, swaying on his feet a little.

“Is it one of your antennas? Because if not I don’t want it.” Dib dismissed, digging around for his wallet.

“Haha Dib, you and your silly jokes,” Zim patted Dib’s arm, confidence never fading.

Dib wasn’t entirely joking, but he wasn’t entirely sure what he’d do with one of Zim’s antennas if Zim ever did give him one. He only kind of wanted it, and he felt like the guilt that came along with Zim giving him the equivalent of an arm wasn’t worth the off chance of him being able to examine it properly.

“I have a different surprise for you! Less excruciating pain was involved in getting it,” Zim continued, the glee in his voice made Dib’s blood boil.

Dib huffed, finding his wallet and slamming the locker door shut.

“Fly into a bug zapper, fuck off.” Dib barked, pushing Zim away with a nudge of his leg, like how you’d move a dog away from something.

Zim stumbled, and a ripple of hurt passed through his eyes, it happened so fast that Dib almost didn’t catch it. Then Zim was readjusted, his optimistic attitude continuing like it never faltered.

“Well anyway, I went up to the coffee shop during my ‘free period’ and I got you a pastry of some kind and that bitter black version of coffee that you always are drinking,” Zim explained, he reached into his pak and pulled out a coffee cup and a small paper bag.

Dib felt just a tiny pang of gratitude in him, stirring deep in his chest, it only made him angrier. It was a genuinely nice thing of Zim to do, and the fact that he didn’t deserve it made him pissed off. He only got more upset when he realized getting angry about someone doing something nice for you is a shitty thing to do, and he was a horrible person.

Everything in Dib seethed with fury, all of it melting together into a fiery monster that sat just behind his eyes, making his head hurt and his stomach churn.

He felt like shoving Zim into the locker.

He snatched the cup out of Zim’s hands, fast enough to surprise him, and looked inside skeptically.

He hoped it hurt Zim to know that Dib didn’t trust him.

“Alright, I’ll take this, but you can keep the bagel or whatever,” Dib responded monotonously, frowning at Zim.

Zim blinked at him, shocked, struggling to find something to say in response to that.

“Dib-” he started, reaching a handout, but Dib was already walking away, taking long strides.

He lifted his cup over his head and turned to smile over his shoulder at Zim, not genuine in the slightest.

Admittedly, the rest of the day did go better after that, Dib was able to actually focus in class and he wasn’t dying from the inside out as much anymore.

When he got to sixth period he just blatantly ignored Zim, not even talking to him when he was right in front of Dib and asking him questions. Zim got the hint eventually, going back to sulk in his seat. Zim still stared at him with his pitiful little eyes, but Dib was able to ignore it better now, and he was able to give his jaw a break from all the clenching. He still thought about chucking Zim through the window though.

The last period on the day went by fast since they were doing a lab and that took up the whole period, and since Zim wasn’t in there to pester Dib.

The day was thankfully over, and Dib was content to go home and pretend he didn’t have to do all this again tomorrow.

It was starting to rain, and that made things a little better. Dib loved the rain, even if that meant he had to walk through it, he didn't mind.

He waited for Gaz on the front steps, listening to music and fumbling around with a cigarette in his pocket, watching the rain from the overhang. Then he saw Zim walk out of the doors from the corner of his eye and naturally stuck a leg out to trip him.

Zim’s whole foot caught on Dib’s leg, and he went down harder than Dib expected him to, falling face first and toppling down the stairs into a puddle. He scrambled to get out of the puddle and away from the dirty water, gasping. There were already small plumes of steam rolling off the spots where the water got him, and more blowing from where raindrops landed on his skin.

“What’s the matter, Roach? Your jacket doesn’t have a hood?”

Zim looked over at Dib, slightly surprised like he hadn’t expected Dib to be there.

“Hah, Dib-bee, I didn’t see you,” he laughed nervously, scratching at his neck.

“Yeah, makes sense since you tripped over my leg,”

“Sorry,” Zim mumbled, looking around fearfully in the rain.

Before Dib could snark about Zim apologizing for no reason to him, Gaz walked up behind him.

“Alright, I’m ready to go,” Gaz sighed, adjusting her backpack and frowning up at the sky, “we should probably motor, the rain’s only going to get worse.”

Dib ignored the fact that Gaz said ‘motor’ and focused on Zim.

“Yeah you go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Gaz looked at Dib, then at Zim, then back at Dib. She sighed heavily and hitched her backpack further up her shoulders.

“Whatever,” she grumbled and ran off down the sidewalk.

Zim watched her go, rubbing his cheek gently. If the rain hurt him so much, why didn’t he just get out of it?

“You should walk with your sister,” he mumbled.

“Nah, I want to walk with you,” Dib argued, hopping down the steps and standing over Zim. “Alright get up, I gotta get home.”

Zim waited for a second like he expected Dib to help him up, he wasn’t going to.

Zim huffed, barely noticeable, and pulled himself up out of the mud. There was dirt clinging to his boots, ruining their white color.

“You should probably get home, your sister’s right, the storm will only get worse.”

“I like the rain,” Dib shrugged and started walking, fast enough for Zim to have to jog a little to keep up with him.

“It must be nice, not being hurt by this weather. It’s beautiful, I wish I could enjoy it more,”

Dib grits his teeth, his temper flaring up again. It pisses Dib off whenever Zim says something he agrees with.

“Yeah, it sucks being on a planet made of water when you’re allergic to it,”

“I’m not allergic to it-” Zim corrected gently, struggling to keep pace with Dib’s long strides.

He was walking too fast and his foot slipped in a puddle, causing Zim to fall over face down again. He stumbled over the edge of the sidewalk, into the gutter, landing on his ass in the dirty rainwater.

Dib started laughed, obviously, loud and obnoxious.

He expected Zim to just brush it off and continue to annoyingly hover after Dib like a puppy.

But Zim just sat there in the water, lip trembling.

“Are you going to get up or?” Dib tapped his foot on the ground, raising his eyebrows at Zim.

“Why would you do that?” Zim asked, voice shaky, his arms wobbled as they propped him up.

“What?” Dib asked, leaning forward.

“Why would you do that!?” Zim repeated, louder and harsher.

Dib bristled, taken aback by the edge in his voice.

“I didn’t do anything, you slipped,” Dib defended weakly, still confused as to what was happening.

“But you tripped me the first time, and you’ve been walking really fast knowing I can’t keep up,” Zim listed, standing up unsteadily in the puddle.

He met Dib’s gaze steadily, eyes narrowed and drenched in anger.

“I didn’t-” Dib tried again but Zim cut him off.

“And you baited me out here in this acid rain! Because apparently everything on this toxic waste fire of a planet wants to kill me!” he shouted, his legs shook again.

There was a loud, strained whirring noise starting to churn out from his pak, the lights on the back were flashing in a warning of some kind.

“Everything here is deadly and terrible and every single thing on this planet hurts! All of it burns or bites or melts my skin off, and that’s not even mentioning humans!

“You humans are so ungrateful! You all just fight all the time and kill each other and are too set in your barbaric ways to change anything!” Zim continued to yell, getting more and more emotional as he went on.

“All of you just sit there with your stupid bitterness and stubbornness, you’re ruining your own lives and-” Zim took a shuddering breath, pointing at himself with frantic hands, “-and you blame me for it! You blame me for all the problems you put on yourself!”

Zim clenched his fists and unclenched them again.

“And you!” He shrieked, pointing a trembling hand at Dib. “You’re the worst of them all. You treat me so awfully, it’s like I can never do anything good enough for you.

“But no matter what you do to me, it’s like I can’t stop following you around, catching up to you, crawling back after every time you shove me away. I wish-” Zim paused, his chest shuddered, “I just wish you didn’t act like this. I just wish you could behave in some way other than insufferable and horrible!”

Zim stomped his foot, eyes watery from his outburst.

“And this isn’t how Irkens are supposed to feel either, we’re supposed to love everyone, help everyone, but not like this. I’m too fond of you, I think, no Irken is supposed to get this attached.” Zim had turned away, folding his arms, but he turned back to Dib, eyes wide and loving again, albeit teary.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Zim laughed, broken and exhausted and hollow. Then the smile twisted into a grimace again, he dropped his arms and curled his hands into fists at his side.

“And I don’t know what’s wrong with you!” he wailed, shoulders rising, eyes narrowing angrily.

Dib was still stunned into silence, the rain was sticking to his glasses and obscuring his vision. He couldn’t find it in him to look away though.

Zim looked like a dying star, volatile and trembling, just a giant ball of destruction and chaotic fury, put under too much pressure for too long. Now he was imploding, tearing everything apart in the force of his breakdown. Dib had trouble breathing.

“Just,” Zim struggled, hands raised and clenching at the air, like he was grabbing for what to say next, “fuck!”

The word came out so loud and furious, the sheer pain and hatred stored behind it shocked Dib a little.

He had never heard Zim curse before, it made a little shock of electricity go through his veins.

Dib was completely out of his element, he had no idea what to do in this situation, he had lost his balance.

This was a side of Zim that Dib had never seen before, one he wasn’t even sure existed, and the shock of it, of seeing anger so plainly twisting Zim’s face and burning in his eyes, was throwing Dib off.

And, as Dib was starting to figure out, Zim was incredibly attractive when he was angry.

Part of it was that Zim was here, yelling, standing out in the rain, absolutely refusing to move or stop even though it was killing him. He was too stubborn to pause his rant to move into the overhang of the skool, he didn’t stop to skitter home or call for his weird robot dog to pick him up, didn’t pull out an umbrella from his pak. Zim stood there and suffered for the principle of it because like Dib he was too wrapped up in his own pride to stop doing something, what he was set on, even though it was literally destroying him.

Zim stood there, melting like the witch from The Wizard of Oz, he was too furious to move, too wrapped up in his intense anger to even consider for a moment what was going on outside of the fact that he was pissed off. He was so set in his emotions, so caught up in the hot, burning fog of it all, that he didn’t even notice that he might be actually dying.

Dib actually considered, for a moment, that he and Zim were maybe more similar than he had thought.

And the fact that he was one of the only people (if not the only person) who got to see Zim like this.

Blazing, shaking with anger, little three-fingered hands balled into tight fists, he kept stomping his foot.

Dib had always thought Zim was just another stupid worker bee, but here he was, standing in the rain and flat out rejecting the hormones that his tired and breaking pak was trying to pump into his blood. Maybe Zim had to be defective, given how viciously he was tearing into this planet, his mission, everything that was hurting him.

The thought that Zim was even _capable_ of doing this, of feeling this, of tearing out his building anger from his system like ripping out stitches, made sickeningly sweet affecting build in Dib’s stomach and wrap around his heart. The warm sticky mass of feelings dislodged his lungs and squeezed his heart, building up like magma in his throat.

Dib swallowed, watching in silent admiration, his hands were shaking.

As pissed off as he was (at Zim, at his dad, at himself for feeling this way), he really found himself losing his resolve as he watched this alien who was at the end of his rope scream in painful fury in a rainstorm.

Zim took a shuddering breath, his pak was fighting for its life, whirring loudly, he scrunched up his face and focused his fiery eyes on Dib. His disgusting purple pupils were narrowed into slits, a shock went down Dib’s spine.

“_Fuck_!” he shouted, again, stomping his tiny foot down, causing water to splash up onto his leg.

Dib _knows_ that is the most he’s ever liked, Zim.

Then Zim just stood there, whimpering, steam rising off his burning skin, wig slipping down his green head.

Dib took a step forward, then another, slowly. He was being pulled in two directions, he wanted to run off and leave this alien in the rain without the satisfaction of a reaction from him because he _knew_ that was what Zim wanted.

However, the way Zim had looked as he cursed frantically into the rain, completely worn out, tiredness melting into anger, was burning a hole in Dib’s stomach.

There was an outraged and resentful glare in his eyes, it mingled with deep cuts of hurt and betrayal (Dib wasn’t even sure _who_ Zim was mostly mad at or betrayed by, maybe Zim didn’t know either), and Zim just looked so worn out but so spiteful that Dib knew he’d stay planted on this shithole as long as it took. He’d stubbornly cling to these monsters and their planet that was going to combust literally any day now, Zim wasn’t going to go anywhere just because he refused to admit failure, no matter how painful it was or how many times the rain melted his skin off.

That’s what the catalyst was, Dib thinks, it was the stubbornness and the anger and the look in Zim’s eye that was _daring_ Dib to try to stop him.

The knowledge that Zim had emotions that weren’t blind desire and annoyingly bright optimism, that he really was defective, and if he just pushed him enough Zim can and will blow up like a hydrogen bomb.

Zim stood there in the rain, he wasn’t leaving even though his rant was over, he was sobbing quietly and holding his arms, curling in on himself. He was steaming like a bomb too.

Dib squatted down in front of Zim, just enough to be eye to eye, and he put his thumb under Zim’s chin. He pulled Zim’s head up so he could see Zim’s face, lip trembling and pink tears pouring from his eyes, contacts still in, wig soaking wet with stray hairs sticking to his forehead. Zim sniffled pathetically, eyes wide and watery, they darted all around Dib’s face.

Dib almost lost his resolve for a minute, looking Zim revert back to his doormat self, then Zim straightened and set his jaw and looked Dib squarely in the eyes, even if his lip trembled.

Dib didn’t really think as he leaned in, as he pulled Zim closer to him by his chin, he really didn’t consider the consequences or anything of the sort until his mouth was already on Zim’s and his eyes were closed.

_It’s really not like things would have turned out in my favor anyway._

_It’s really not like my future was going in a good direction, it’s not like I’m ruining anything. _

Zim is _so_ small, and kissing him is a whole ordeal because Dib towers over him. His knees are starting to get tired from being folded underneath him like this, so he removes his hands from Zim’s chin and neck and instead placed them on Zim’s hips.

He lifted Zim up like one might lift a cat or a ferret, and Zim squeaked in surprise against his lips. He probably would have pulled away, but he probably assumed that pulling away from Dib would break whatever spell he was under. Maybe it would, so Dib wasn’t taking any chances either.

He eventually got a hold of what he was doing and shifted his arms so he was holding Zim up with one hand, Zim sitting on his forearm, and his other hand cupped his jaw. It was weird, slightly like a human jaw but with a weird angular quality that made it uncanny, he kept running his thumb up and down the bone.

(Was it a bone? Did Zim have bones? How did he move?)

Zim wrapped his tiny arms around Dib’s neck, idly twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

Zim’s movements were gentle and soft, it suited him and his personality disgustingly well.

Dib had his tongue in Zim’s mouth almost the instant he started kissing him, for a whole list of reasons that he didn’t care to list out, but only just now did Zim tentatively mirror Dib’s actions.

He felt Zim’s tongue slip into his mouth and a jolt of surprise shot through his nerves, making them spark beneath his skin.

It was embarrassing how much it affected Dib, so he ignored it and ignored the hot coil that squeezed his stomach when he felt Zim’s weird and rough alien tongue shyly brush against the inside of his cheek.

He gripped Zim’s face tighter, pulled him closer, and was only reminded that they were in the rain when Zim winced harshly under Dib’s grip.

_Right._ He remembered, _we’re in public, in the rain. _

He really hoped none of their classmates saw them since he didn’t want to deal with their stern lectures or annoying unnecessary congratulations. It’d be premature anyway.

He pulled away from Zim, the string of spit connecting them was a weird color, kinda orangish, like honey but oranger and lighter. Dib doesn’t know how that happened, maybe something with mixing saliva or whatever.

He huffed, looking Zim up and down.

Zim touched a finger to his bottom lip delicately, pulling it away covered in spit. His mouth was hanging open, eyes huge.

There was what Dib always assumed was a blush covering his face, dark green to match his skin.

Dib was annoyed by how smitten Zim looked, wonder and fondness obvious in his features.

“Alright Roach,” Dib mumbled, removing his hand from Zim’s jaw and wrapping it around his shivering body like one would hold a small child, “we should probably get you out of the rain.”

Zim didn’t say anything, just whimpered and curled up against Dib’s chest.

Heat flared inside Dib, his heart raced, and he was disgusted with himself for a moment.

He turned around and started jogging towards his house, not because he wanted to keep Zim safe or anything, but because he didn’t want to catch a cold, and he didn’t want his dad getting any angrier than he’d already get at Dib’s soaking wet clothes.

Maybe, if Zim didn’t act like a moron again, they’d continue what they were doing when they got to Dib’s house.

Zim tightened his hold on Dib’s neck, burying his face in Dib’s chest.

Maybe Dib actually wanted to continue what they were doing, if just to see what the alien’s face looked like when he came undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Zim: fuck the Earth  
Dib, taking off his shirt: Zim you're so fucking stupid  
So I'm already feeling the grind of Zadr week, and I did this to myself, but fuck you I'm going to write a one shot every day.  
Also the second part is written much better because I wrote it when I had more time and I was in a sappier mood, so the part where they're kissing is so much better than the rest of it and we're just going to deal with it.  
I hope this was okay? The characterizations for this AU are really different than in the show and while I love that I also hope I got them right.  
Dib calling Zim roach and Zim calling Dib Dib-bee is one of my favorite things ever and I cannot get enough of writing them.  
I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back again tomorrow uwu  
My tumblr is punchyshipszadr, feel free to drop by and look around!!  
Comments and kudos make me so happy, I love and cherish every single one.  
Thank you for readin!


End file.
